You Can't get everything.
by Indego
Summary: hmm...chapter one and two..not much happening yet.....but you have to read it*G* .......something evil is lurking in both worlds...MWUAHAHAH and it isn't me *G*
1. Soccer and Drawings

You can't get everything ****

You can't get everything.

By: LiCat & Catin 

A.N: okay...this happens after season 02......We DON'T own Digimon, but we wish we did MWWUAHAHAHAHAH *evil grin*, But we Do own Maxime Frost and some other chars showing up in the other chapters..... 

CHAPTER 1

He wiped the sweat of his forehead with the back of his hand has he rushed after the soccerball trying to score the second point today. He was getting closer to the target and he prepared to kick the ball in the net when he got cornered by an opponent and lost the ball. 

He was trying to take it back when he accidental kicked it in the direction of their sportbags , he noticed a girl he hadn't seen before and the ball was going right at her. She heard some shouts and looked up from her sketchpad and to her supprise she saw a ball heading right at her face. She put up a hand and caught it.

" Hey cool reflexes" he looked down at her and his eyes meet two light green eyes. She threw the ball to him"Hey Tai come on lets play!!" his friends called "See ya"he turned around and ran back to his friends. During the rest of the match Tai casted quick glances at the orange haired girl, she was always busy letting her pencil race over the sketchpad.

The match was over, his team had won this time, he walked over to get his bag, he was going home for a snack. The girl was still sitting there scribbling in her block. He pick up his bag laying beside her and gazed down at what she was doing. His jaw dropped, she was drawing a pic of him making the last goal of the day, the one that made them win, and it was a really good drawing. 

Without looking up she said "close you mouth or the crows will build a nest in there." He closed it "so your funny too," a little smile played on her lips "this ones for my little sister she's sick and she wanted to know if there was any good soccerplayers in Japan, but I could draw you another one" 

He noticed her funny accent and sat down on the ground next to her " so your not from here...?" "nope I'm from Sweden....got here yesterday.....want a pic? I must get going or my uncle will wonder where I am...." "okay" she flipped the pages of her pad and moved around so she was facing him "sit still.....what's your name?"

"Taichi Kamiya" she looked at him from top to bottom "you can call me Max...I like your hair"she dived into her sketchpad only glancing up once in awhile. he felt uncomfortable just sitting there and tried to start a conversation but she didn't answer any questions, after about 15 minutes or so she tore the page from the pad and gave it to him "see you around" she got up on her feet's and walked away quickly. 

He looked down at the drawing, he liked it, he pulled a hand trough his hair, but she had really over did the hair, he didn't have so much. She had written something in the right bottom corner. _By Maxime Frost. _He picked up his bag and started walking home.

A.N:*Sigh* that's chapter one.......please we want some reviews....*Catin laughs evily* Or I'll hunt you to the end of the World MWHUAHAHAHAHAHA We're evil *giggle*  



	2. Ketchup and Parties

A ** **

You can't get everything

A.N: *sigh* the evil hasn't shown it's face yet...but if you look close you may spot a glimpse of it *giggle* Okay...we still don't own Digimon...and we still wish we did *G*.....on the other hand we own Maxime Frost, Nelly Frost, Yoshi Frost and our other chars coming in later chapters.....oh and we have copyrights on EVIL MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!! 

CHAPTER 2

He was first, glancing at his watch he noticed that he was a bit early. He sighed and leaned against the wall of McDonalds. It was hot outside and after waiting a couple of minutes he was getting dazie, he closed his eyes and started daydreaming when he felt someone poking his shoulder. He opened his eyes and saw his sister and three of his friends. "finally"He took a glance at his watch again, "the others should be here any second now"

They were 12people so they had a hard time fixing tables, but after annoying some people and putting together some tables and waiting on the food, they could finally sit down to eat and talk. He was concentrating on stuffing his mouth full of hamburgers and joking when he heard some lose sentences from the table behind him, they where a mix between Japanese, English and a language he didn't understand. 

He glanced over his shoulder and saw a little girl with orange hair and next to her a guy with black hair, and the girl facing them sitting just behind him he couldn't see. The only thing he noticed was that she had orange hair too. The little girl noticed him looking and yanked the arm of the black-haired boy, he turned his head away and blushed.

Matt saw him blushing "what's so interesting at the other table?!" "nothin" Matt dropped it and started talking about his next concert. Tai wasn't paying much attention, he had heard it already."så your boyfriend and Nelly's old classmate will come next week?" 

"jepp, they quitted gakko last week and are coming on Wednesday and going home on Sunday so I think we should have the party on friday""great can I bring some friends?""sure.......your father have started acting really..."A.N: translated from SwedishMax, Yoshi can't you talk only on Swedish I can't keep up with what your saying" " Sorry little cousin" "no prob, I want some ketchup, Max can you ask the people on the other table if they got any??" 

Max turned and poked the guy sitting behind her "excuse me do you have some ketchup we can borrow?" Tai picked some up from the table and turned to give it to her when he saw who it was, it was the girl he'd meet on the soccer match a couple of days ago. He got so suprised that he accidentally pressed the ketchup tube and she got some in the face.

The black haired guy and little girl laught and then Tai's friends noticed what had happened, and started laughing too. Tai blushed and the orange headed girl giggled. "I'm sorry" she wiped away most of the ketchup "don't be" he handed her one more napkin "you still got some ketchup left on your face" "oh thanks" 

The laughts had quiet down and Tai's friends had started chatting again "I'm really sorry about the ketchup" "....oh wanna make it up to me, take your friends with ya and come to me and my sisters party on Friday?!" 

A.N: *giggle*sorry this fic is bad...that's what's happens when let your little sister come with all the ideas *giggle* oh well......send some Constructive Criticisms this way *giggle* we need it......I had little to do so I made some pics of two of OUR chars....Max and Nelly.....

http://www.angelfire.com/realm/starshimmer/maxonel.html


End file.
